1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to calibration methods for computer assisted surgery systems. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a calibration method for a robot used in a computer assisted surgery system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Calibration methods for robotic systems may be used to improve the accuracy of the robotic systems. The accuracy of surgical robots is important so that cut guides and other types of tools are properly positioned relative to anatomical structures. For instance, in knee replacement procedures, resections need to be accurately carried out for the artificial knee to function properly.